1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light influencing element for directing the light emitted from a light source in accordance with the preamble of the independent claims. In particular the invention concerns a so-called luminaire raster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rasters are known as optical elements for luminaires and are usually employed for the purpose of concentrating or restricting light emitted from, a light source to a predetermined angular range. Through this it can be prevented that persons are dazzled by the light emitted from a luminaire. Further, disruptive reflections, in particular at vertically standing surfaces—for example at display screens—are avoided. Such rasters thus find use in particular in rooms in which work stations are located.
Luminaire rasters of above-described kind usually consist of a regular structure of raster elements with mirrored side walls, which seen in the light emission direction are arranged before the light source. For the desired optical effect of concentration of the light rays to a predetermined range a particular relationship between spacing and height of the respective raster elements must be maintained.
A typical raster of the above-described kind is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,169. As is illustrated in this publication, the raster elements in comparison to the light sources usually have a height of a number of centimeters, as a rule about 5 cm, wherein the spacing between two raster elements is in each case somewhat larger. Through this, the possibilities for reducing the structural height of the luminaire are limited.